Going Rogue
by xXRomantiversial.PiratesiXx
Summary: (Kisala/Jaster) Jaster and his crew arrives at the Kingdom of Mariglenn to retrieve their precious treasure, Kisala, to convince her life back as a space Pirate. However, tough rowdy pirates from all over the galaxy also arrives at Mariglenn in search of the Queen's sacred treasures. How will Jaster deal with this stressful mission... and confess his love for Kisala?
1. Chapter 1

"**Going Rogue"**

.

.

.

**A/N**- Hey there Space Pirates! Finishing the game of Rogue Galaxy was so epic. This is my special version of Rogue Galaxy's ending, so hopefully I'll finish this until the end! After that, I'll create a manga series of this [yes, I am a hybrid of artist and writer]

**Note**- Parenthesis is someone saying in thoughts

Ellipses- [...] Someone writing stuff

**SUMMARY**- Embarking on their very last mission, Jaster and the Dorgengoa Crew must capture their ultimate treasure, Kisala, of convincing her of returning her life back as a Space Pirate. However, things get tough when various pirates and assassins all over the galaxy in search of the New Queen's dabloons. How will Jaster manage to steal away Kisala and confess his feelings towards her?

* * *

**Chapter I- Separate Roads, difficult adjustments**

+Never too late to back down+

..._Deep beyond every planet of the whole entire galaxy lies a close companion of mine. Each of them has their own story they must finish, and it is never too depressing to see them take off. However, the whole Dorgengoa ship has never been so quiet before_….

Flipping onto a new page, Jaster picked up his pen and continues to jot down his inner thoughts.

…_And the peacefulness just made me ten times drowsy than before…._

He paused for a moment, and continued writing.

_...Lately, I haven't been much of myself lately. I can't stop being so surprised on how Kisala just left us in becoming the Queen of Mariglenn without saying goodbye. Maybe it's for the best, right? Still, I wondered if she's okay. I mean, what happens if she messed up on her royal ceremony? I rather see her fighting a giant monster than sitting on a chair for the entire day…._

"What'cha got there, Jaster my boy?"

"Huh?!" Jaster startled. He immediately closing his red journal with one hand. He quickly turned around and saw Monsha behind his back, making a devilish grin at him.

Jaster nervously laughed and put away the pocket journal on his bag. Standing up, he began to stare at the rose nebula, whistling away.

Monsha sighed as he hopped on Jaster's shoulder. "Ya very terrible on hidin' secrets, ya know! Thinkin' of Kisala again?"

The young boy scratches the back of his head , feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well you know… everybody is concern of Kisala! Uh, I'm not so sure about Zegram though." The purple cat chuckled at the last statement. Zegram never pays attention to Kisala too much throughout their whole entire journey together. He's not the kind of person to be strongly attached to someone.

There was brief silence.

"You know Jaster, you've been out here for hours. Shouldn't you get some rest already, hmm?"

"Nah, its fine," Jaster replied, shaking his head at the talking cat. "I think it's better off for me to just stay here a bit longer."

"Sheesh what are you? A statue?" Monsha joked and laugh at the idea. Jaster rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"Says the talking cat."

"Hey!" Monsha yelled. Jaster laughed at him and put his arms on the back of his head, stetching.

Both of them starred at the colorful nebula silently. Scarlet stars surround the Dorgengoa ship, glistening. Jaster sighed again, day dreaming his thoughts away.

Monsha broke the silence. "You know, it's been days ever since Kisala left the ship. Just like that, she just took the crown. What's your comment of her new job, Jaster?"

"Definitely not so queen material,"Jaster replied, shaking his head.

"Ya think so? Hey, if we can steal her back," Monsha went close to Jaster's ear, "and some of Mariglenn's treasure, we'll be stinkin' rich!"

Jaster smiled. "You're right, but that means we'll be unwelcome in Mariglenn"

"Screw royalty! We're space pirates, remember? Now quit being gloomy tomorrow, we have a big mission to do!" Monsha grinned, as the cat made a light punch in the back of his head. He then walked back inside the Dorgengoa cabin.

"A mission?"

"Where's that brain of yers? We're going to take back our glorious treasure from Mariglenn! Kisala's coronation is about to start once we arrived there!"

Hearing Monsha's statement made Jaster's face beamed of excitement. (_Oh man, how can I forget that? Going to raid into the kingdom and convince Kisala to go back to her life as a pirate? This will be one hell of a ride_)

Jaster grinned at the cat, with determination firing on his eyes. "Got it."

"Yeah? Now get some rest, already. We're going to warp soon! Dorgengoa is itchin' to start the mission," Monsha replied with excitement and went back inside the ship. Hearing the door shut, Jaster stretched his arms with a grunt.

"Looks like going back to Rosa is going to be delayed for quite some time," Jaster said to himself.

Reaching out to his pocket journal, he dug his hands into a small gap of the page. In it, he picks up a photograph that Steve took back at Alistia, which is a picture of the whole crew, celebrating their last day together at the middle of night. It was their very last photo he enjoyed before most of them return back to their planet.

Focusing on the very center of the photo, his eyes scattered on viewing Kisala in a sexy red two piece swimsuit, splashing water on his face. He cannot help but smile at the photo, since it was the very first time he let himself felt nothing but enjoyment.

Jaster once again stared at the starry nebula with so many thoughts on his mind, and then slowly walk towards the door.

"I wonder if she's even enjoying her new life as a queen anyway…"

.

.

.

.

.

- + - **Mariglenn Kingdom - BALLROOM**

It was the middle of the afternoon for the planet of Mariglenn. Citizens bustle around the plaza of Mariglenn, doing their usual routine like any other day.

But things were not completely the same. Inside the castle of Mariglenn, servants and knights were peeking through the door cracks of the ballroom. Inside, a young woman with textbooks on top of her head was painstakingly practicing her dancing lessons. Seeing her slowly twirling, her gorgeous blue veils on her traditional royal gown gently flow on the air.

Balancing a stack of textbooks on top of her head, Kisala struggles to keep up with the classical music. Her lady instructor, Mary, taps her foot impatiently as her eyes watches intently on Kisala.

"Ugh, are you sure I have to dance before the coronation?" the new Queen questioned at her teacher, trying her best to balance the books. (_Ugh, it feels like I'm balancing on a plank…) _

The dance instructor threw a textbook at the composer of the orchestra. Stopping the rthym of the music, he turned his head over to the grumpy old lady, rubbing his head.

Kisala sighed out of exhaustion and bend her body halfway down, dropping three large textbooks fall down to the balcony floor. The books' landing echoes the whole balcony that shatters the brief silence.

"Unless you want to look like a complete embarrassment in tonight's coronation ceremony, I suggest you to keep practicing until you get this second song right!" Mary replied coldly with her arms crossed.

Kisala's face fumed in anger while rubbing the top of her head. "Sheesh, I can't be a perfectionist on everything, you know! I'm not so passionate on dancing," she shot back. "And this dress is kind of killing me. I can barely breathe in this…"

"That is why I'm training you in the first place, my dear," she said, ignoring her complaints.

"Now, let us start from the top!" She said with enthusiam. Mary grabbed a wooden stick and gestured the composer to get ready. The young queen rolled her eyes, irritated from the long hours of her practice.

As the orchestra starts playing Mariglenn's traditional music, Kisala begins to slowly dance with the music.

Feeling the music getting into her mind, Kisala pace her dance moves while glancing at her instructor, ignoring the weight of the textbooks. Each of her glances made the young queen shiver in nervousness, and almost dropped the textbooks from her head.

In the middle of the practice, the ballroom door opens slowly, as two servants were rolling out the red carpet. The dance instructor made an evil smile and gestured her hand to signal at Kisala for the climatic point of the music.

"Alright my dear, this is the finishing touch. To your right!"

Kisala breathe deeply as she turns her back on Mary, gathering up her energy to perform her best move.

_(Okay… here goes nothing!) _

However, not noticing the servants rolling out the red carpet from her rear, Kisala yelp and stumbled at the edge of the large red carpet, falling on the cold golden tiles. One of the textbook's sharp edges made a deep cut on the right side of her forehead.

The orchestra continues to play the loud music, unaware of Kisala's accident. The young Queen slowly sat up, touching the wound on her forehead. Slowly touching her wound, she felt the warm blood stain her small hands.

"Oh man… this is bad… real bad…" the young Queen whispered to herself from her humiliation.

Suddenly, a dark shadow covers over her body. Slowly turning around, Kisala made a nervous laugh, looking only at the hems of the instructor's long black satin dress… and her foot tapping. She was definitely angry. Very. Kisala cease her laughing and stood up.

"What am I supposed to deal with you, child! I guess the new Queen of Mariglenn cannot even master the old traditional waltz music with that kind of talent," Mary mocked with a chuckle. Behind her were the two old servants bowing down in apology and pace back to the entrance.

This sets Kisala off, grabbing one of the textbooks from the ground out of irritation. "Oh? You put me through hours of this dance routine without any breaks, and now you're personally attacking me?" she shoved the textbook forcefully on Mary's chest. "At least I'm trying!"

Mary laughed again, waving the book on the air. "And it's not good enough. Besides, there's one more lesson we should do, before you have your beauty rest," she paused and looked at her face, "to lessen those eye bags I see."

Kisala's rage boiled, having the feeling to punch her across the face from that remark. Making a deep breath to calm her down, Kisala crossed her arms and looked straight at her. "I think we progressed enough for today."

"Hmph, I don't see the difference on our progress," Mary counters harshly.

Kisala walked pass her, ignoring her last statement. Exiting from the ballroom, she quickly pace herself at the on the hallway, not looking straight at the servants who are looking concerned about her.

Not caring the slightest thing to her new majesty, she picks up the rest of the textbooks with an ominous grin.

"My oh my, what an ignorant child I have to train. Suit yourself! The majesty's royal coronation celebration is entertaining enough to see my highness mess up on her first day," she said with a crooked laugh. The orchestra composer looked at Mary and saw several black-armored knights at the entrance.

"Guards, keep on eye of the girl. She should not leave the kingdom until the coronation is announced!"

"Aye, lady Mary!"

.

.

.

-+- **[KISALA'S ROOM]**

After running back to her messy room, Kisala scrambled her hands at the doorknob and locked the door. She quickly made her way towards the small bathroom at the very corner near the room.

After reaching her mini-destination, she immediately turned on the bathroom sink and wash both her bloodstain fingers and the cut with lukewarm water . Once the bleeding stopped, she applied a small bandage, which did not cover half of the wound.

Sighing, Kisala used her bangs to conceal the large cut. She then sat down on her bed. Piles of wrinkled clothes were scattered throughout the queen's bed. Some were even on the floor as well, including some of the weapons.

"Oh man, I can't breathe in this thing! This is worse than papa's bear hug, and it's driving me nuts!" she said out of frustration. Kisala's left bloody hand finally grasp the ends of the loop and pulled the knots off, letting loose the corset.

Freed from the corset, she unzipped the large blue frilly gown. Stripping away the traditional royal gown, Kisala felt nothing but freedom and relaxation with only her red lace bra and undies on. Tossing the tight gown on the floor, she threw herself onto the silky queen-sized bed.

"Ah, it's so good to feel nothing but relaxation!" Kisala replied happily, stretching her whole body like a cat. Kisala smiled to herself in enjoying the limited free time she is having.

.

.

.

Time passed by slowly as she stares at the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The cold breeze from the balcony made the curtains flow smoothly on the air. Closing her aubrown eyes, Kisala sighed happily and took a deep breath, hearing the roaring waterfalls.

(_Wow… how many days pass by when I left Papa and Jaster?) _She pause at her train of thought and silently counted with her fingers.

(_Six days without them huh. Everything is just so different without them…) _She slowly sat up, eyes wide open.

_(I didn't even said goodbye to them… what the heck am I thinking?) she realized with great astonishment. _Her heart felt a tinge of pain of remembering that fateful day_. _She shut her eyes tight when she made one last glance at Jaster slowly walking away towards the Dorgengoa ship with a depressed look.

Holding back the tears, Kisala thought the image of her mother_. (But… maybe it's for the best. I have to keep my Mother's legacy to make this planet better.) _Kisala nodded to herself with determination. But that determination faded quickly when she looked up at the opened balcony, viewing Mariglenn's beautiful scenery of the vast cloudy skies.

Kisala was used in exploring around the galaxy throughout her entire lifestyle. She didn't mind being around with shady tough pirates, nor the smell of alcohol and rowdy pirates. But throughout the past days in staying in Mariglenn, her lifestyle was nothing but training, rules, and sitting around the castle the whole entire day. It felt as though her freedom was lost after she willfully agreed to be reign the kingdom for her mother.

The young woman shook her head vigorously of the whole entire thought. "Ugh… so much complex stuff going on in my mind!" she yelled, hugging a giant star-shaped pillow. "I'm so not sure if I can handle this great responsibility."

Kisala silently gasp when she heard footsteps on her doorway. Placing her right ear on the huge white door, she overhears two knights talking.

"I never knew the new Queen can be a pain in the butt."

"Well, at least she won't escape before the ceremony begins."

Slowly stepping backwards from the door, Kisala crossed her arms with a huff.

(_Of all the worst luck in the world, I have to be protected by those people!)_ Grabbing the clothes on top of the bed, she wore her usual space pirate attire. Adjusting the yellow frilly sleeves and her trusty dual daggers, she ran up to the balcony and looked at the sunset.

_(I can take care of myself. Everyone should see a Queen being independent, you know!)_

Crackling her knuckles, she looked at the wall, which was covered in vines that were near the waterfalls.

"Okay. I hope I can get through this!"

And so, she made her way climbing done the unsettling vines.

(_This is way better than that horrible dance practice_!)

* * *

**A/N**- Whew, finally done with the first chapter! I procrastinated about two days on this, haha. Poor Kisala is very confused on adjusting her new lifestyle. Plus, Jaster is so concerned of her decision too (and her father too). Oh yes, and Mary is kind of rude to Kisala, since she's too young to be a Queen.

*Love to hear your feedback on this! I still need improvement of my writing. But I will never back down on discontinuing this story. I apologize that there were some mistakes, haha.

By the way, I made the art cover for this story. I can't think of a pose for Jaster and Kisala, and it took me hours on the lineart. But its all worth the troubles in the end.


	2. Ch 2- Before the crisis begins

**A/N- **Hey there everyone! I was so excited that I immediately started writing the newest chapter. There is so much ideas on my mind I really wanted continue on this. By the way, I am still not letting go of creating a fan-art comic of this story.

**Chapter 1 summary**- Jaster and his crew are making their way to Mariglenn before the coronation begins. In the meantime, Kisala hesitates on taking the responsibility as the new Queen of Mariglenn and ponders about it. Since she is still young, many servants look down on her for being informal and being the youngest Queen for her generation. Kisala decides to leave the castle temporarily to get away from all the stress she is dealing with.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 2- Suspicion**

**.**

**.**

Nothing was better than climbing down the kingdom in the most daring way possible. However, escaping the kingdom by using the vines was not extreme enough for Kisala for her standards.

Looking down constantly, she taps lightly on the connecting vines to see if it can hold her weight long enough. One by one, she slowly climbs down while constantly starring at the beautiful scenery of Mariglenn.

"This isn't so bad! I can totally do this. Just like that one time when I saved Jaster from the desert worms," she said to herself, chuckling. The image of Jaster made Kisala's smile grew wider.

"That is, if I have the Dorgengoa cruiser…."

Kisala was used to extreme situations at her age, since her early childhood was nothing but dangerous adventures adventuring all over the galaxy. It was all thanks to her papa, Dorgengoa, who have raised her to experience the dangers of being a space pirate.

The young woman smiled to herself, mentally picturing the memories of her father, as well as her lover, Jaster. Without those two, she would not have any experience on tackling dangerous moments in her life.

(_Ugh, I miss those two so much. I wonder how are they doing lately_...) she said in her mind, sighing.

Suddenly, without realizing, one of the rotten vines snapped off from grabbing one of them, as well as her misstep of her footing. Her heart stopped for a moment when she was falling down 300 from the ground.

"Oh no oh NO OH NO!" she screams, scrambling her hands vigorously to get a hold of the dry vines. Luckily, she manages to grab one ends of the rotten vine that was connecting several of little ones to hold the structure.

The young woman panted, a bit scared from falling down 300 feet away from the ground. Looking up Kisala slowly moved her body close to the window frames and lean her head on it, trying to calm herself down.

"So I heard Mariglenn is going to aid the people from planet Rosa, huh?"

One maid nodded to her friend. "Yes. Planet Rosa needs our resources for people to survive there. Zerard is also aiding the planet as well, you know."

Kisala smiled at their conversation. Jaster explains how life was not too satisfying for him and his people.

(_Oh, that's right! The war between Longardian and Draxian is over. This can be great news to Jaster!)_

She paused.

_(…Well, if I see him again…)_

Kisala looks back at the two servants with a disappointed expression upon her face.

The other maid sighed and leaned on her broomstick. "Hmm… by the way, have you heard of the latest news about the Queen's coronation?"

"Yeah, but I heard she is kind of stubborn. "

"And short-tempered," the other person added. Kisala's eye twitch at the remarks they made.

"Ugh, there are so many things to prepare decorating at this castle! First is the Queen's coronation, and after the post-celebration comes the arrange marriage."

Kisala's eyes grew wide open, shocked to hear what the maid had said.

(_WHAT?! I am forced to an arranged marriage?! Nobody ever informed me on this news_!) She screams inside her mind, her face fuming in anger. Kisala clenches the dry vines very hard and tiptoed to spy on the two maids, infuriated.

The other maid sighed and sits down on the velvet sofa right next to her. "That is so early! Normally the tradition is when the Queen gets married a year after her coronation."

"Hmm, I guess they wanted to speed up the Queen's history, I guess," the maid shrugs, continuing to brush the clean off the dusty glass tiles.

"Well the news just barely got out a few hours ago by the publisher. Apparently, the people from Zerard made a contract with us. If the Queen is married, then thousands of foreigners will have plenty of job employments here. We also have a great collaboration in creating advance technology as well!"

"And also, robots can do our bidding!" the young maid added, twirling around in happiness.

Kisala slowly nodded at them, a little bit satisfied of their reasoning. (Hmm… that can be a good way to improve the two planet's relationship…)

However, she is still angry on the blatant decision of being married to a random person from Zerard.

"They also said the man is pretty cute!" the maid said with a happy sigh.

"Really? I wonder what he like. Rumors say he is a prodigy under the King and Daytron's leaders, Valkog."

Kisala backed away from the window for a moment as her heart race in nervousness. _(Hold on… if they said 'prodigy of Valkog,' then wouldn't that be Valkog's top-servant, Seed?!)_

She paused for a moment and shook her head.

_(No, it can't be him. Jaster already defeated him a long time ago. There's no way he is ever coming back.) _

The maid reached a nearby newspaper and skimmed several pages. She then pointed out the headline and ran her fingers to the central picture.

Both of them squealed in a high pitch tone. "Oh my goodness, he is so adorable! His charisma is so off the charts! "

Kisala rolled her eyes at their obsession and popped her head out on the window. Luckily, the two maids have their backs turned from the window. "What are they squealing about anyway? I mean, I'm not too interested in charming hot-shots…" Kisala whispers to herself while intently observing the maids.

"I wonder what his name… oh!" The maid put on her pink glasses and squint her eyes at the small texts.

She read aloud. "The 10,000th of Mariglenn is here to pronounce the first annual marriage that ends the bitter rivalry between the Mariglenn and planet of Zerard. A prodigy, who is the only son of Valkog, is willingly to marry our newest Queen to bridge the relationship of our economic relations!"

She paused for a minute, adjusting her glasses. The maid continued on.

"He is known as-"

"Come on…come on!" Kisala whispers, eagerly waiting to hear the answer. The young woman leaned forward at the window, trying to hear look at the newspaper.

However, the weight of the vines cannot take her weight anymore. The dry connecting vines snaps as Kisala screams in terror, falling down onto the debts of her death.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kisala screams in terror, desperately flailing her arms in hopes of grabbing something that can save her from peril. There was no avail.

_Kisala's vision begins to blu, tears flying from her eyes._

_(This… was a bad idea…) _

_Before long, she blacked out while falling to her unfortunate death._

One of the maids looked at the window, and then to her friend. "Hey… did you hear anything? I could have sworn it was Lady Kisala's voice."

"Nah, you are just imagining things like you usually do."

.

.

.

+ **Mariglenn Beach **

.

.

The skies grew darker as the stars begin to appear. The strong winds made the ocean create small waves.

Kisala slowly opened her eyes and stares nothing but faint lights from the sunset. Her eyes widen in astonishment, looking at the small air bubbles coming out from her.

She was slowly sinking underwater.

Scrambling her feet underwater, she swims her way back up to the surface, exerting most of her energy each of her thrust.

Her head pops out from the ocean surface. She breathes deeply into the air and exhaled, freed from being submerged underwater for too long.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the unknown area. "Ugh… where am I…? Where… huh?" she said, looking at the place. Kisala eyes glance from left to right as her body flows on top of the cold waters of the sea.

The young lady paddles towards the beach shore while she gurgles the salty ocean. When she reaches at the shallow levels of the shore, Kisala immediately bend her body, coughing out the salty waters.

She then looks up at the kingdom, the gigantic waterfall, and then the position where she is standing from. "How the heck did I manage to survive that massive fall?" she questioned to herself.

_(Ah well, it doesn't matter anyway. At least I'm still alive… barely.)_

Kisala looked around again. There were coconut trees around the area, leaves dancing upon the cold breeze. Mutant purple crabs and several black scorpions crawls all over the grains of sands, roaming around for any grub.

She turned her body over to the ocean and views the sunset. The Valencia sunset rays shimmer on the ocean waves. The light of the sunset reflected on Kisala's amber eyes, fascinated by the vast beauty of the scenery.

"Whoa…. This place is beautiful. It almost felt like this place is untouched by anybody," Kisala whispered, admiring the scenery in front of her. She never really focuses on sight-seeing often, since her past missions kept her busy for a while.

Glancing left and right, she roams around the beach while shivering within the breeze.

Tired and drenched from her accident, she sat on a fallen coconut tree. It felt like the dying tree fell from a drastic storm long ago.

(_Ugh, what am I going to do… Do I really have to agree to an arrange marriage_?) Kisala thought, digging her face on her hands.

"**Jaster**…"

Kisala took a deep breath and stood up and scouted the area again.

_(If I was to accept the marriage, then both the planet Zerard and Mariglenn will improve their cilivization…but…_)

An image of Jaster's smile flashes on her mind. She wraps her drenched arms around her fragile body, silently weeping to herself.

Before long, she quickly recovers. Rubbing her tears away, she stood up and looked up at the dark skies with determination flaming on her eyes.

"I must get back to the kingdom to make my decision! This is going to be a life-changing moment for me… but it's worth the try!" she said, casting aside her depression.

Pushing through several bushes, she glances down at the ground constantly. Eventually, she saw a small road that was covered with branches and leaves.

"Oh, an animal trail!" Kisala exclaims. "This might lead me to where I came from."

Trotting down the steep slope and leaping in several fallen logs, Kisala panted.

Two of her long knee size socks were ripped off. Fustrated, she took off her rose sandals and discarded her socks, showing nothing but her slim silky legs.

While she was carefully walking down the road, she heard footsteps coming on both sides. Kisala continues to run forward, panting from her extreme exhaustion.

Suddenly, hoards of ravaging chimeras jumps out from the trees, their saliva dripping as a sign of hunger. Kisala slowly walk backwards, carefully watching them if they are going to make any action.

The chimeras roars loudly, and raise its claws at her. The other beast launches itself from midair and opens its mouth towards Kisala, excited to devour the young woman whole.

Kisala dodges both of their attacks with a backflip and continues running for her dear life. Doing this, she concentrates her power on both of her hands to create a small, two yellow lights. She turned body and saw 2 chimeras running towards the Queen. Both of their mouths were full of foam.

"I got no time to play with you guys!" she yells in anger. Kisala suppressed the two fainted lights and jumped mid-air, releasing both her hands. Large glowing spheres encircles around the two monsters. Both of them slowly back away, frightened of the giant spherical balls of flames Kisala had created.

With a finishing touch, Kisala did a back flip and snaps her fingers. Every single one of them created a massive explosion that blew off the guts of the two beasts.

Kisala watches the two chimeras as they yell in agony of the explosion. Not bothering to watch the whole thing, the young woman turns her back on the two chimeras, advancing forward through the underdeveloped jungle.

"Please... I need to get there before the coronation begins!"

.

.

.

Meanwhile, a shady ship has landed in the back of the kingdom of Mariglenn. Groups of smelly old men were in a circle, eating away meat and consuming their grog.

One little midget with an eye patch poke the person's shoulder for attention. "Hey boss, are you sure this is the best place to leave our ship near the castle walls?"

An old man dress in a royal garment, turned his head and smacks the dwarf. "Quit yer worryin'! We're not stupid as you are!" Many pirates laugh at his statement.

"So the coronation is tonight, huh? This ol' routine of being the vassal is getting tirin' in my age," says the old man while drinking a jug of alcohol.

Kisala's instructor, Mary, pat the old man's back and spit on the bonfire. "That little girl was being so stubborn and annoying! We'll kill her, just like the rest of the past Queens we did before!"

"Hush, woman! Yer jumpin' yer guns too early!" says the rugged bounty hunter, spitting at the bonfire. "Things are gonna be different this year. The people of Zerard are gonna be visitin' this planet. If we can get that brat to be married by that young man, its triple times the loot!" he said with a hoarse laugh.

The old man grimace at the plan and raised a jug of rum, getting everyone's attention. "The treasure is ours for the takin'! Boys, prepare the big guns and your disguises! We're gonna have the biggest raid we ever going to do encounter, and the treasure is ours for the taking!"

Everyone raises their jugs up high, as their laugh echoes throughout the dark skies.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**- [4.25.14] YES, I am finally done with this chapter! All this editing is making me feel stressed out. Anyways, This one took longer than the first chapter because I procrastinate on this. However, I am not ready to take a break on creating the next one! For some reason, this story made me feel so energetic than the other ficcies I have written back then. Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter!

- Poor Kisala… she is so stressed out from going to an arranged marriage. Those stupid royal council just HAD to do this before Kisala is even Queen. Those jerks.


	3. Ch 3- Kingdom Crisis

**A/N**- Ahh, my Spring Break is over now. I regret procrastinating on writing this series. Do not worry, though! I promise myself that I would not give up on this story.

- This story is going through several parts that occurs the same time, so bear with me! Also, I need to re-write chapter II again. There was so much mistakes I painstakingly have to fix.

**Chapter 2 Summary: **After going through an accident of escaping her own kingdom from those overprotective knights, she made a drastic fall that leads her to an untouched beach. But during her escape, she overhears a conversation about the queen going to an arrange-marriage.

Kisala is desperately finding a way to find her way back to her kingdom to confess her decision.

* * *

_**Chapter III- Kingdom Crisis**_

Millions of stars glisten throughout the dark curtains of the sky. The full golden moon luminescent upon the sacred capital of Mariglenn, giving a faint glow in the entire empire. Lights of people's houses flicker throughout the entire area.

Jaster looks intently at the Dorgenark. Giant trees and bushes conceals their ship partially. Since their ship cannot land on the docks, abundance of the soldiers are going to shoot it down.

His azure eyes wandered around the Dorgenark landed high up on the roaring waterfalls near the kingdom, resting its engines from drifting through space.

He turned his head over to Zegram. "Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Jaster questions while sitting on the Dorgengoa cruiser. His grip was on the accelerator, ready to crash into the kingdom.

The rugged pirate raised his brows at him. "This is all Dorgengoa's plan. Like always, he's gonna be sitting on his ass for this entire mission, preparing the big guns," Zegram replied while patting the large Dorgengoa ship.

The young Desert Claw sighed. "Well, that's too predictable for Dorgengoa."

"Can't expect anything from the captain, ya know," Zegram says, getting on the backseat of the small cruiser.

Jaster smiles at the castle and turned on the ignition of the vehicle. The cruiser slowly leaves the ground, levitating up on the air.

Monsha looked at the two guys and hops on the rail ends of the Dorgenark. "Bon voyage, gentlemen! Make sure you get some goodies after stealing the Queen and-!"

The cruiser blasts away into the dark sky, interrupting the cat's statement.

"You got it!" Jaster shouts at Monsha with great enthusiasm.

After seeing both Jaster and Zegram off, Monsha sprints back to the control room. Dorgengoa sat down with his arms crossed. Bundles of pirates scrambles around, preparing to load the cannons.

"Jaster and Zegram have started the operation, captain!" Monsha yelled enthusiastically. Dorgengoa made a devilish smile and stood up.

"Hahaha! Nothings better than getting all the treasure from this planet!" the captain yelled. All of the crew members raised their arms, excited of the mission.

"Ay boss? Is it okay to not tell Jaster about the other goal?" Monsha asked.

Dorgengoa turned to Monsha and crosses his plumpy arms. "It is best not to. After all," he paused and went close face-to-face on Monsha, "This is all for the sake of getting back my daughter, you hear me?!"

Monsha yelps as his face started to sweat. "Aye, sir!"

Before they anchor away, one of the pirates ran up to Dorgengoa. Beads of sweat were dripping down on his face, nervous to speak out in front of his leader.

"Captain! We detect a warp dimension coming from Mariglenn!"

"What did you say?!"

Dorgengoa looked at the spherical radar, projecting a monitor. A giant luxurious ship cruised under the dark clouds. Their giant flag with a royal emblem plastered on the center shimmered on the faces of the moon.

He fell back from his seat, drops of sweat trickling down on his greasy face. His hands grip the edge of his royal velvet throne, eyes bulging in surprise.

"T-that's the royal insignia of Planet Zerard! **WHAT IN BLAZES ARE THEY DOING IN HERE**?!"

Monsha went close to the monitor and screamed. The longardian ark slowly descend down from the gravitational sphere dimension.

The nervous pirate wring the edges of his dirty shirt. Several of his crew members stood silent, waiting for their orders.

Calming down from his astonishment, Dorgengoa stroke his thick fat beard, thinking on what plan he should come with.

Eventually, the pudgy man stood up and raised his hand. "Boys! Start scattering the bombs around the kingdom. We must not let this opportunity go to waste!"

"Aye, sir!"

.

.

. _**MARIGLENN EMPIRE **_

Kisala breathes heavily, panting from extreme exhaustion. After all the struggles of fighting beasts, the young lady came back into the kingdom...barely. Her normal attire looks ruined. Her sleeves were ripped apart from cutting through so much thorn bushes and giant roses.

She walks briskly at the rear side of the kingdom, cupping her face on the sides so that nobody reveals her identity. If she was exposed, many civilians will create a dramatic scene of her sudden appearance out of the kingdom. After all, many people are dying to meet her right now.

Kisala slides her hands onto the kingdom's walls, scrambling her hands in trying to find an hidden entrance way. Feeling the walls, Kisala came across a thin frames with a discolored-gray paint on it.

_(Bingo!)_ she thought happily. She flung open a hidden door that leads into a road of cobwebs and stairs.

Her loud footsteps echoes on the dark halls of the room. After a series of spiral staircases and traps, she eventually came across on a dusty door, where the door cracks shines.

Kicking it open, she stumbles across Mariglenn's beautiful royal garden.

The giant statue of her late mother shines from the soft, faint, rays of the moonlight.

(_Good thing I was able to explore around the kingdom and read textbooks about it,_) Kisala thought, giggling to herself. She pushes back through thick rose bushes.

Before she exits the courtyard, she spots a tall man and an old king walking to upstairs to the royal balcony. Admiral Bonarge and his fellow generals were following them, standing tall and stern.

(_Oh crap! The royal people has already shown up_?!) Kisala screams inside her mind.

Suddenly, the guy with the robe glance at Kisala with a smile. She held her breath for a minute and hid herself behind at the large pillars.

After the royal party went upstairs, she popped out from her hiding place and facepalm to herself.

"Wait... what am I even doing?" Kisala laughs while walking at the dark hallways. "I should not be shy over some person."

As she enters her room, she immediately went towards the vanity.

"Alrighty. Time to plan out this!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaster slows down the Dogenark cruiser around the ancient bell tower. He looks down and saw many royal families around the large balcony. Squinting closer, he saw an old priest giving his speech while holding a large scroll. Golden-colored soldiers were aligned on both sides, holding their sword high up in the air.

"Looks like things are going smoothly around there," Jaster replied, starring at the royal balcony. "Must be boring in listening to that speech."

"Well, that's how coronations work for ya. This can be an opportunity in getting some treasures 'round here."

"I guess so. But our priority is to find Kisala and get her back to the ship."

"Ah, serious, are we?" Zegram laughed. "Heh, Save it, pirate in shining armor," he mocked, elbowing him.

Jaster narrows his eyes at him for his remark, throwing back his concentration from driving the cruiser.

Suddenly, a few arrows fired towards them. Jaster rolled back the aerial mobile, hiding behind the tower.

"Crap, we've been caught!"

"Speed up this flying machine. Let me handle this," Zegram said, readying his giant shuriken.

Jaster accelerated towards the group of pirates, trying to get a clear area of landing the cruiser. Spews of arrows were charging at them, trying their best on aiming the heads of the pirates.

Zegram threw his giant shuriken around. He decapitated some of the knight's heads within one strike. The young man shivers on Zegram's gruesome attacks.

"Come on! We're not here to massacre people!"

"Save it, bird brain. We're saving our butts from these idiots, that's what. We're pirates, remember?"

"Ah well, I guess," Jaster shrugs.

Zegram spit his broadsword and looks at the young desert claw.

Jaster glance at him and accelerates the cruiser, driving off the soldiers from attacking them. However, several soldiers were firing arrows in some of the windows they pass by, making it hard for him to shake them off.

Zegram stood up, holding on the rails with one hand. "Well, I'm off to kick some ass. Your princess is waitin' for ya, so you better not screw this one up. You know how piss our boss is gonna be when he finds out that you screwed up."

The young man smirks at his remark. "Get outta here."

And with that said, Zegram leaps off from the Dorgenark cruiser, crashing himself in shattering the large colored stained-windows. While falling, Zegram threw his sword like a spear and pierce the soldier's chest before he even fire his arrows. A gush of blood spews immensely all over the floor, making the rest of the soldiers step back in fear.

The rugged pirate rolled his shoulders around and made a crooked smile, pulling out his weapon from the dead corpse.

"Now," He points his bloody weapon at them. "Which one of you losers are going to dance with me? I don't have all day."

"Whaddya know! Its our famous fugitive hunter!" said one knight with a broken accent. Zegram look behind and saw groups of servants with hideous faces. Some of them wore those eye patches, and their devilish smile shows their yellow rotten teeth.

(_Somethings not right here._..)

"Are you guys really servants? You look more like rogues and pirates."

"That's 'cuz **we are," **says one knight. All of them took out their gun-powered pistols and aim towards Zegram. Sprays of bullets were fired all at once, coming at him.

With quick reactions, Zegram rolled on the side, dodging a spray of bullets. "Well I'll be damned. That makes it twice more fun raiding this place!"

"Interrupt the Queen's coronation and we'll destroy this place!" shouted one hideous maid, holding a crossbow.

"C'mon, like I even care about this damn place," Zegram yelled and steps back, his hands faintly glowing purple. "Someone else is the prime hero of this mission,"

The glow stronger.

"I'm here for one reason, and it's personal,"

The light grew stronger until it radiated the whole room. Some rogues were ready to escape.

**"And you're in my way."**

With a flick of a wrist, crackling thunder appears. Part of the castle explodes, pillars falling down, blockading the entrance-way to some areas.

.

.

.

.

.

. _**Royal Balcony**_

Jaster heard a distant explosion while driving the cruiser.

(_Wow... looks like he's having fun.)_

He slowly parks the Dorgenark cruiser near the very waterfall cliffs of the kingdom. The view of the large royal balcony made it easy for the young man to examine everybody within that area.

He eyes intently observe the guy with the hooded robe, sitting on his throne with the old crippled Chairmen Vandersh by his side. The man's appearance made Jaster grew his suspicions on him.

Admiral Bonarge was also right next to them, looking at the audience with a serious expression.

The crowds grew quieter outside the kingdom. Kisala walks in the royal balcony, wearing a long lacy veil. Her veil glimmers under the faint lights of the full moon. Her long ivory robe drags as she walks slowly to the archbishop.

Kisala quickly glance at admiral Bonarge and made a smile. He bows his head in return, giving a salute to the newest Mariglenn Queen.

She then shifts her eyes on the young man with a hooded robe, sitting on the royal throne with his Longardian King. (_Have I... met him before?_)

Millions of eyes laid their eyes on the beautiful lady. Kisala's eyes glows upon the flickering nights of the flaming torches around her. This was her fateful hour. Her new life was upon her very eyes.

The archbishop holds the 10,000 year old crown on the blue velvet pillow, smiling at her . Kisala steps forward, her eyes focusing on the crown.

"Will you solemnly and promise to govern Mariglenn in leading towards their promising future?"

"I do."

"Will you do everything in your utmost power to help strengthen the relationships between planet Zerard and Mariglenn?"

"I do..."

"One final thing..." he says, coming closer to Kisala.

"Will you marry the King's best man in forms of ending the bitter rivalry between Mariglenn and Zerard?"

Jaster's eyes widen in astonishment. (_You serious? She's going to get married at her age?)_

Kisala hesitates of the idea. Jaster clench his jaws, eagerly waiting at her response to the question.

"...Is there any alternative rather than being married such as signing a contract..? A coronation and a rushed marriage at the same time is too much, you know?"

The archbishops shook his head, declining the decision. He then looks at the man and scowls at him.

Kisala turns her attention to the hooded man. The young man stood up and walk towards her. Kisala felt nervous of his immense aura overwhelming her.

The man bowed his face at her. Slowly, she reaches her hand and took off the hood.

**Time felt like it stops for her. Her pupils widen as the man reveals his face in front of her with a soft smile. She recognizes that white hairstyle anywhere. She recognizes that birthmark on the side of the cheek. She absolutely recognizes that emotionless expression anywhere. **

She gasp, stepping back a few steps. "Y-you!"

"Ah, have you met him before? This must be the works of fate," the archbishop mused, stroking his beard.

Seed went close to her, his cold lips brushing her hot ears. "It's been awhile since we last fought, Queen Kisala."

The crowd went wild. Women screams in joy, captivated by his devilish, dashing charisma and his actions. Husbands were trying to calm down their wives, but all they get was a slap in return.

Jaster gritted his teeth of pure anger. Emotions of anger rose up in his mind.

"Ahem, so going back to the coronation and the marriage proposal," he coughed.

"Will you, Kisala, bridge the gap between Longardia and Mariglenn in improving their economy?"

The crowd slowly dies down. The young woman was shaking from this international decision that will affect the whole planet.

"After all these years," she began, looking at her feet, "I wanted to hold my Mother's legacy on improving Mariglenn."

She looks up and stares at Seed at a close-up view. His dark luscious gaze almost made Kisala felt mesmerize of his beauty.

"But we can build a better future."

Jaster's narrows his eyes both at Kisala and Seed. However, he notices that her hand was moving on her hips.

The archbishop adjusts his golden monocles "So will you accept then?" he says, getting a bit impatient.

Seed made a hollow smile at her, his low chuckle escaping from his cold lips.

"I do."

Everyone focus on the Queen. Jaster grip the Dorgengoa accelerator, adjusting the speed level at maximum capacity.

"...I..."

...

"...I do.." she agree, making a smile at her newly founded husband.

Everyone cheers at the two. Abundance of people throwing their hats and feather fans up high up in the air.

Seed slips a beautiful golden-crafted ring onto her ring finger. She notice the sparkles of the izerium and a giant diamond on the center, making a Zerard insignia. Shines of the rhinestones sparkles in the young woman's eyes.

Kisala looks up at Seed with a serious face. His face went closer to hers, trying to seal the marriage pact with a kiss.

".**..NOT!**" she yells at him, making both Seed and the Archbishop frown. Kisala quickly got out her dual daggers and quickly slash him, Seed move back his head and quickly grips her wrist.

"Poor Kisala. It would be a shame if you have not accept this vital proposal. Before my Father's dying wish, he would like me to tie the bonds of Longardia and this planet."

Kisala felt something pushing on her back. It was a pistol. The other pistol aims at the chairman Vandersch head. The crown fell from the velvet satin cushion, rolling onto the corner, touching the glass tiles.

The old man crush the tiny monocles with one hand. He remove his wig and the ivory outfit, revealing his true identity. His skin was covered with deep scars and other old injuries.

"Give it up, Kisala," Seed said, tightening her wrists. "You are just a figure-head. Your only action is accepting this decision in extending your lost royal family tree line."

"Besides," the old man added in. "This is the only power you will ever change the planet. A simple 'yes' will suffice, wouldn't it, m'lady?" the old man smiles, revealing his rotten teeth and putrid breath.

Admiral Bonarge stood up instantly and aim his laser gun at the aged-man. "So this whole thing was a set-up?!" The crippled Zerard chairman old years of age, sat silent.

"Not exactly. Of course this young lady is going to rule her kingdom..." Seed smiles, "**As a figurehead.**"

Kisala froze.

_(Fi...figure...figure head?_)

The crowd gone wild. Many people gasp in fear, watching their very own Queen being harassed by two rogues.

"Accept our gratitude, my lady."

"Then what's my purpose being here anyway?! To be a play thing under your rule?!"

Seed's face darkens as he smiles devilishly at her. "No. You have a very important reason to be Queen here."

Admiral Bonarge's tries to hold his nervousness inside while holding his gun. The aura of Seed was completely overwhelming his confidence.

Kisala was plagued with terror, shaking venomously at this nerve-wracking position. If she agrees, everything will go accordingly onto her plan. IF she disagrees, her life decision as the upcoming ruler will be shattered.

The young woman took a quick glance at the balcony rails. Her escape plan of falling from the balcony is not going to work, since many soldiers are aiming at her. People were screaming in horror, scrambling on the palace's castle entrance, including the central plaza. The other route was going inside the palace. But she knows that the soldiers are already waiting to stop her getaway.

Suddenly, a shower of ice beams was coming towards Kisala's direction.

The moment the old man turn his head. "What the- ACK!" his whole body was completely turned to ice.

Seed let go of Kisala's hand and removes his robe, shielding himself from the sudden missiles.

"Tch!" Seed yank the veils of Kisala, trying to escape inside the palace.

Not bothering, she stripped down her robe, revealing her normal space pirate attire... without the yellow sleeves and the orange knee-high socks.

"This is not going to be the end!" Kisala shouted. She jump out of the balcony, falling down 300 feet off from the royal entrance. Everybody looks at the falling woman, screaming in horror.

In the meantime, Admiral Bonarge carries his chairman and ran to the exit. He tapped into his communicator watch. He shot the disguised archbishop in the head, making sure he doesn't come after him.

Meanwhile, rugged soldiers shoot arrows at her. Unfortunately, the screams of the people made the 'soldiers' lose their concentration of their arrow precision. Women and men were pushing the soldiers, either trying to escape from the catastrophe or defending the princess. Overall, this had given Kisala the upper hand.

Seed threw the veil away and lean his body forward onto the rails. He smirks at the speedway cruiser coming to sweep away the fallen lady.

"well now, it looks like the Star King vessel has arrived..."

One of his fist glows dark orange.

"But you're out of luck."

Suddenly, he lifts up his hands, as dozens of fireballs homing at Jaster. Millions of people ran to the royal gates, frighten to be blasted into bits of the prince's attacks.

The young Desert Seeker drifts left and right numerously, trying his best efforts to dodge Seed's attack while focusing on the falling women. Suddenly, one of the fireballs damage the engine of the cruiser.

One of the engine pipe briefly died out. The smoke of the engine made it a bit difficult for Jaster to maneuver the rest of the fireballs.

At the same time, Seed fall out of the royal balcony, diving for Kisala.

Not bothering to jump out of the cruiser, he riled up the accelerator bar to overdrive and dive the cruiser upward, making its way towards Kisala.

"**JASTER**!"

She reaches her hand at him.

Jaster manages to grab her hand in a nick of time. Kisala glance at the fallen Seed, who he continues to fall while starring at the two pirates.

Pulling her body up, Kisala lands on Jaster's lap. Kisala's eyes flutter open, and the first thing that she saw is the gentle smile of Jaster's face.

She could not believe what she is seeing. Nothing was more surprising to see her hero cruising above the midnight skies.

"Miss me?" he asked, trying to keep his cool in controlling the damaged cruiser.

Kisala wraps her silky warm arms around him, snuggling on his chest with pure joy.

"I can't believe you're here!"

The handsome pirate rogue laughs. "Wouldn't want to miss out on the party, right?"

She looks up at him. "Oh, so you can crash it, huh?"

"More or less, yeah."

Both of the teenagers stares at each other, smiling. Two of them cannot help but have this brief romantic moment while cruising into the night sky.

...until Jaster notices the cruiser going downwards towards the beach.

"Oh shit! The cruiser is going out of control!"

Jaster stood up as he carries Kisala bridal style.

"Hang on, Kisala! We're in for a rough ride!"

She tightens her arms around his neck, burrowing her face onto the young man's chest.

Within a few seconds, Jaster jumps out of the cruiser, as they both fall in a pool of darkness...

* * *

**A/N-** Oh man, I am so sorry for the horrid cliffhanger. But at least you will be able to see the long-awaited reunion between Kisala and Jaster. Even I cannot contain my excitement for writing these two love-birds to be united!

* Now, you wonder how Seed comes back from the galaxy, even though Jaster obliterated him a very long time ago. However, there is going to be a flashback of how he got revitalized... so you will eventually find out soon in the later chapters.


End file.
